User blog:Rachel Berenson/A Wish Become True... A Dream Become Reality...
Here is my Character Wishlist... I think the developers should replace swears and foul-mouths with "friendly words". The Angry Video Game Nerd Fun Pack Character : The Nerd Abilities: Target (Zapper), Silver LEGO (Super Scope), Relic Detector (Laser Scope), Laser;Super Strength (Power Glove), Flight, Stealth (Power Pad), Regeneration (Soda), Sonar Smash (Miracle Piano), Deflection (U-Force) Gadget: Super Mecha Death Glitchin' Gremlin -- Rotten Skunk--The Weasel Quotes: I'm the frickin' Nerd. Quote I'd rather eat a REAL GYRO instead put on R.O.B's Gyro. Entrance Quote Seriously, you're worse at fighting than LJN is at making games! Might as well stamp a rainbow over your forehead, and call you "Laughin' Jokin' Numbnut! Quote You pissed me off. You know what I'm gonna do now? Have a seat, you're playin' some Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde! to Solve Puzzle Quote Haha! This kicks butt! a Collectible Quote I'm done. Quote This is sucks. Exiting Quote Quotes to any female characters: My chances of scoring with this femme fatale went from zero to negative five. Quotes to Superman: Those rings...THOSE FREAKIN' RINGS! Quotes to Sonic: Just be glad I don't have plans to tear apart Sonic 06, buddy. Quotes to any Ninjago Characters (except Sensei Wu): Make that sword useful and slice up my copy of Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde. Quotes to Batman: Ah, screw you! Why'd it have to be bats?! Quotes to Himself: Hey, get off! You're not copying me! Quotes to The Joker: Quit grinning like that, stupid idiot! Nostalgia Critic Fun Pack Character: The Critic Abilities: Target (Pistol), Boomerang (Bat Credit Card), Deflection ("ELEPHANT!"), Cracked LEGO Walls (Baseball Bat), Sonar Smash ("EXPLAAAAAAAAAAAIIIINNN!!!!!"), Electricity (Palpatine's Episode III), Illumination (Mako Face), Drone ("TIMING!" Casper) Vehicle: Mecha Primo--Turtle Van--Light Cycle Quotes: Hello I'm the Nostalgia Critic, I remember it so you don't have to. Quote I'm gonna take this one step beyond! Quote Can I go home now? Wait...I have to do a review after I just finished fighting for my life?! What the hell?! Quote All right! Puzzle Quote Well, I'm screwed. Solve Puzzle Quote I'm the Nostalgia Critic, I remember it so you don't have to. Quote Quotes to Ninjago characters: Sorry I went that far. I guess Ninja Turtles 3 was engraved in my mind... Quotes to Sonic: I beat you because of The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog...but spared you for Sonic Boom. Quotes to Harry Potter: I feel bad for ya, kid. Those bads in the wizarding world put way too much pressure on you at an early age. Quotes to Batman: Holy crap, it's the god damn Batman! Quotes to Supergirl: Look when mocking your movies I'm not mocking you, I'm mocking the you in the movies. Big difference. Quotes to Superman: That's for taking away our nuclear weapons. Quotes to Shaggy and Scooby-Doo: You're getting an extra beating for that disappointing 2002 movie! Quotes to Voldemort: Am I going to beat you? Of COURSE!- Oops, sorry. Wrong villain. Quotes to The Joker: I don't want to hear how you got your scars! But you can tell people I gave you a new set. Quotes to Raven: Take off that hood, it's creepy! Quotes to Green Arrow: You do PUNS? Seriously? Quotes to Unikitty and Gizmo: The cuteness...It's too much! Category:Blog posts